


I'm gonna make you mine

by loudloudandloud



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Coming Untouched, M/M, Rimming, SO, Spooning, also, and some feelings, but it's only mentioned, harry wears a plug on stage, like a lot of spooning, no really you could just go and watch a porn vid instead, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudloudandloud/pseuds/loudloudandloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I have to make you feel good a little, haven't I? Both for doing so well today on stage with this tiny plug of yours up your ass” - he squeezes Harry's foot a little - “and looking so outstanding handsome and pretty and fuckable in the video. Just watched it again a few times and I'm so proud of you and just wanna make you feel good tonight... ."</p><p>or why Harry is more than an hour late with tweeting the link to the 'Drag Me Down' Video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm gonna make you mine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first H&L fic and I'm sorry that it's not up to date any more. Also we're just going to pretend that the boys tweet their promo links (sometimes) by themselves and that Harry not always just posts the link and nothing else. 
> 
> Maybe I searched to many spooning tags on tumblr. 
> 
>    
> If you find any mistakes, let me know xx
> 
> Thank you to my friend [Mira](http://mirilik.tumblr.com/) for reading over this!<3

**

Harry steps out of the bathroom, tired, with his hair in a bun and only a towel hanging loosely around his hips. He hasn't bothered washing his hair – it's not too greasy and in the last months he was slowly forced to admit that his hair is no longer drying as quickly as it used to. He's finally understanding now why everybody with long hair is complaining about it so much. So he'd just wash his hair the next morning, what with him hating blow-drying – it's just too hot and it's making him always sweaty all over again – and Louis' hating having Harry's damp hair in his face during the night, is really the only option. Tomorrow he'll be able to let his curls air dry, which is the best for his hair anyway. With slow, quiet steps Harry makes his way towards the bed, where Louis leans against the headboard, grinning at him from over his phone.

“Just posted the link”, he says and he clearly is excited, doesn't show any exhaustion from the show they finished just a few hours ago. Louis pats the spot on the mattress next to him, while tossing his phone to the side with his other hand, placing it on the bedside table. Harry's gaze falls on the bottle of lube standing there and knows that it wasn't there before he went to the bathroom. He tries his best to ignore it.

It's not that he isn't in the mood. He's always in the mood, hell, _both_ of them are. But he's just tired now, tired and exhausted, with it being 1:30 am and the gig they played this night isn't really a surprise. Not to forget the fact that he had a plug in him during the whole show, just a tiny one this time, not much bigger than an apricot, but he likes the feeling of being full on stage. It works him up so good and when he does all his little twirls and bounces he just feels it so good inside of him. Louis knows it, knows what it does for him and he jerked him off in their closed dressing room right after the show and he came so hard and so good and it was enough for the day, leaving him even more exhausted than before. So Louis really can't _blame_ him, if he's going to pretend that he didn't notice the lube at all and just falls asleep on him immediately.

“'M just gonna”, he says, pointing at his phone on his bedside table, and it sounds more like a yawn than anything else. He has to tweet the link to their new music video before going to sleep, can't be hours after the others with posting it, so no one could make out a stupid headline that he isn't behind the band any more and stuff. He sighs at the thought of that, while reaching for his phone.

“No, you can do it later.” Harry does the mistake to look up at Louis, seeing him smiling at him sweetly and innocently from underneath this eyelashes. Without Harry noticing, he had turned around to lay on his tummy, feet sticking in the air and only now Harry recognizes his bare, tanned legs, wearing nothing than these simple, black briefs, which are clinging perfectly to the swell of his arse. He's propped up at his elbows, looking at Harry with a smirk, his upper body still covered in this white top he wore last on stage. It's smelly and still a bit damp from his water fights with Liam, but Louis doesn't care and Harry doesn't either. His fringe is clinging to his forehead, some strands of hair on the back of his head are standing up in wild directions and he looks a bit like a sweet, little devil. Except that he doesn't because of his shiny, bright blue eyes, making him the most angelic person in the entire world.

“No, I have to tweet it now”, he tries again, but Harry knows that he's fighting a losing battle. Louis grins, flashing his bright teeth at him and crooks one finger, chirping an alluring “C'mere”.

And Harry does, because he's stupid and he couldn't resist Louis if someone would force him to with all of their power. He hadn't give a shit back then, at the beginning of their relationship, about their handlers saying that breaking up would be the best for them, that their love wouldn't last anyway. Hadn't give a shit about all the attempts of them in the beginning to keep them away from each other. Not during the X-Factor, not at the start of their career right after that and not any time after. He _belongs_ to Louis, doesn't want to resist him and if it means that he's stupid, then he'd proudly be it.

Slowly he climbs on the mattress, bouncing a little while doing so, which lets some water drops fall down on his back from his bun, which got a little bit wet while showering. He doesn't lay down, just sits on his knees, his legs drawn to the side, one of his hands holding one of his feet, the other one playing with the rim of the towel. He has to stop himself from reaching out to Louis and touch his feathery hair, knowing that he'll end up doing it anyway.

“'M really tired, Lou”, he whines quietly and pouts a little, just for good measure. Louis reaches forward, grabbing Harry's free foot and pets it fondly.

“I know, babe”, he says and really sounds like it, sounds like he feels his tiredness and his need for a long, recovering sleep, but in the end they're both aware, that just knowing it won't change Louis' plans. “But I have to make you feel good a little, haven't I? Both for doing so well today on stage with this tiny plug of yours up your ass” - he squeezes Harry's foot a little - “and looking so outstanding handsome and pretty and fuckable in the video. Just watched it again a few times and baby, you are so _you_ in this one and the entire world can see how and who you are and I'm so proud of you and I just wanna make you feel good tonight...” He looks up at him with that lovely little smile of his, before dropping his head and giving Harry's knee a little kiss, still caressing his foot.

“You already made me feel good today, Lou. Jerking me off in the dressing room, it was nice and quick and everything I needed-”, he starts slowly, but Louis interrupts him with a little giggle. It was this giggle, which made Harry fall in love with him in the first place five years ago and fuck it, if this still isn't his weak spot. Harry sucks his lower lip inside his mouth, biting a little on it and wetting it with his tongue.

“And that's exactly the point, Haz”, Louis says, letting go of his foot and propping himself higher, reaching for Harry's neck, “quick. You don't deserve quick today, 'm going to take care of you now. Don't let you do anything, 's just going to be about you.” While getting himself in a sitting position, he grabs Harry's neck down towards him, bringing their mouths together and starts kissing him. Sweet and slow, nibbling a little on Harry's lower lip and Harry feels his other hand, cold and tiny, searching for the knot of his towel in Harry's lap. He shivers a bit because of the cold touch and the tucking from his other hand on his hair, which is beginning to fall out of the bun, and he opens his mouth to let a shaky breath escape against Louis' warm lips. His tongue is there immediately, licking into Harry's mouth, like it does every day and it still feels as good as the first time. A tiny sound comes out of his throat, not already a moan, but it goes definitely in the direction of it. He can feel Louis smiling into the kiss, while stroking his hand slowly up from the now loose rim of the towel over his side to come at his ribcage, making Harry shudder all over again. When he's tired, he gets sensitive, and when he's really tired, every little touch can make him tremble and Louis _knows_ it.

“You removed your plug already, yeah?”, Louis asks against his lips, but instead of giving Harry the chance to answer, he puts his tongue right back past Harry's lips, licking cheekily into his mouth, while giving his curls another firm grip, ruining his bun completely and tossing the hair tie away. His other hand moves to Harry's back, pushing the loosely hanging towel easily away, heads straight in between his cheeks. Briefly he circles his hole, before pushing his index finger inside him. A small sigh escapes Harry's mouth and Louis slows their kiss, before leaning back a bit.

“Still so open, love, always so open for me”, he mumbles softly and directs Harry's head a little to the side, leaning in again to place little open-mouth kisses to his jawline, moving forward to his ear. “Like having my fingers inside you, don't you? Love being full of me, having me inside. Doesn't matter which part of me, as long as it's something inside you, yeah babe?”, he murmurs against Harry's earlobe and it leaves him shaking against Louis, breathing small 'yeahs' against his boys neck. Because it's unfairly true. Harry _loves_ having Louis inside him, be it his tongue, his fingers or his dick, and even when he's fucking Louis he mostly still ends up with a finger or two in his ass while doing it. Being full is one of the things doing it for Harry and Louis says the day he discovered how much more eager Harry gets while fucking him with a finger inside him will forever be one of his favourites. So it's no surprise to both of them that Harry's already clutching Louis' biceps firmly with his hands, a long curl hanging in his eyes and his open mouth pressed to Louis' neck, already panting a little.

“Knew you'd be willing for it, once I'd start”, Louis breathes against the side of his neck and sucks on the skin right behind Harry's ear, a place nobody will be able to look at when Harry's wearing his hair open, marking him right there.

“'m always – _ah –_ willing for it”, Harry tries murmuring, but the little sigh escaping him prevents this, “'m always slutty for you.” Louis' answer for this consists of drawing his finger in Harry in just _this_ angle, brushing his prostate slightly and forcing a long moan out of Harry, who's rolling his head to the side to give Louis a better reach for his neck. It cracks while doing it and Harry grimaces.

“You're alright, love?”, Louis asks, leaning back and bringing a hand to Harry's neck, stroking gently over the hardened shoulder, while withdrawing his finger out of his boy's bum. He tilts his head to the side, watching Harry with light worry and biting his lip.

“Yeah, just the usual”, Harry breathes and misses Louis' finger inside him. “My shoulders are just tense, hurting a bit. But it's okay, really.” And it really is. It's not worse than usual and he came used to the light pain, always there in his shoulders. He tenses up under stress and god knows that he has lots of this. Louis has now both of his small hands on Harry's shoulders, working his cold thumbs into the hardened flesh.

“You want a massage, babe?”, he offers and leans forward to press a kiss to the tip of Harry's nose.

“Nah”, Harry says and wants to say more, but Louis cuts him off immediately.

“I didn't give you a proper massage for weeks now, so do me a favour and lay down, okay love? I said I want to make you feel good tonight and for feeling really good you need to loose up a bit first, alright?” He pecks Harry's lips and crawls down to his side of the bed, hoping off and heading to his suitcase. Harry sighs and bites away a smile at the sight of Louis, with his nice big bum in the air, digging through his stuff. He lays down on his front, pushing the pillow around until it feels just right against his face.

“'m cold”, he whines in the puffy material and draws his head to the side to get another look of Louis searching the massage oil, causing another crack of his neck.

“Stay still, Haz, I've found it”, Louis says from where he stands up from the floor, oil in his hand and a grin on his face. Harry obeys and lays still, waiting for Louis to get back in bed, to make him feel warm and loose and good. The mattress gives way as Louis climbs back in their bed, giving a gentle pat on Harry's bum. He still wears his shorts and the top and Harry feels the material against his skin when Louis swings one leg on the other side of him and sits down on his bum, wriggling only a bit while doing it.

“'s probably a bit cold”, he mumbles when Harry hears Louis open the bottle, dribbling the oil in one palm. And it is, Harry thinks, as Louis pours some more oil between his shoulder blades. He doesn't mind, because once Louis would start tracing his hands across his back, the oil would warm up itself. Warming, vanilla scented massage oil, one of the best inventions of all time, Harry thinks to himself while Louis' hands start at the bottom of his spine, slowly tracing upwards to his shoulders, circling his thumbs while doing it. Harry's eyes fall shut immediately and he already feels some of the tension fading away. It's what Louis' hands always do to him, no matter whether they're really massaging him or whether it's just a quick touch in public to reassure him. With Harry touching Louis it's exactly the same and Liam once called it some 'weird soulmate shit' after years of witnessing the calming impact they have on each other.

“Is the pressure fine like this, babe?”, Louis asks, his voice soft and gentle, and Harry just hums happily. Louis works his hands with just the right press on his upper back, like he always does. Louis probably knows Harry's body better than Harry himself, so it's absolutely no wonder that he's always using the force needed. He's focussing on one side of his back first, massaging all the knots away in Harry's left shoulder, before moving on to the other, causing pleasurable sighs from Harry. The air is filled with the vanilla scent and Harry knows it's making him even more sleepy. Louis knows it too and pinches him in the bum.

“Oi, stay awake, Harold”, he chuckles before moving on massaging the flesh around Harry's neck vertebrae. And Harry stays awake now, because this is always the bit painful part. Louis' thumbs run around the vertebrae, gentle but still with pressure. It needs to be done and once Louis' finished with this part, he loosens up even more. His hands are now stroking from his neck to the bottom of his spine, working his thumbs in the flesh right above Harry's bum, while leaning forward and placing kisses all the way down his spine. He can feel Louis filling up in his briefs against his bum, getting harder and harder massaging his boy. Harrys sighs are getting less pleasurable now and more of a slightly moaning nature, lips parted, hot breath escaping his mouth.

“You all loosened up now, babe?”, Louis asks, but doesn't wait for an answer, knowing Harry good enough to just feel it. He settles down from Harry's butt, giving it another gentle pat. Harry knows what's up next and Louis doesn't disappoint him.

“I'd like you to get on your knees now, baby”, he murmurs and places one hand on Harry's hip, pulling it upwards. And because Harry is a good boy, he's doing what he's told and gets on his knees. His bum is stretched in the air now, while his chest and face are still laying on the bed, his hands clutching his pillow. Louis climbs between his legs, places his hands in his knee pit and spreads his legs more to fit properly between them. Harry knows exactly how Louis is looking at him right now, spread open for him, his hole pink and exposed. He has seen Louis watching him like this hundred of times before, while he was lying on his back, the want and awe in Louis' hazy eyes, has seen how he slightly bites his lower lip.

“You look so good for me, love, so nice and pink”, Louis breathes and grips Harry's cheeks. “Gonna eat you out so good, make you come just from my tongue.” Harry shivers, his hands clutching the pillow even harder. They both love being rimmed and rimming the other one equally, their mouths made to get on each other's asses. They have done it in such different ways, such as Louis eating out Harry furiously, with the younger boys hands tight up beneath his head, his knees drawn to his chest, laying on his back and just taking it. With Louis spanking his cheeks while doing it, until they were red and Harry was left a mess. Or Louis bent over the kitchen table as a thank you for trying to make Harry dinner, licked open by him until his hole was twitching and clenching down around his tongue, with him being fucked by Harry with long, sweetly slow thrusts, crying when he finally came. It's always so good for both of them, leaving them breathless and utterly satisfied.

So Harry is really not to blame for already eagerly wiggling his bum, trying to finally get Louis' mouth on him. But Louis does no such thing, just keeps gripping Harry's cheeks, nails digging into the meaty flesh.

“Please, Lou”, Harry whines into the pillow and is a bit surprised. He never has heard himself sound so needy. He can feel his boy leaning forward and hums happily, expecting his warm and soft tongue on him.

“Please what, babe?”, Louis asks innocently and Harry can feel his words as warm air against his waiting hole, whining a bit more. “Want my tongue on your nice, pink hole?” It's just unfair how good Louis' breath feels against him, like a promise for what's going to come, teasing him with the imagination of what could be.“Yes please, Lou, please get your mouth on me”, he tries saying without sounding too much like he's begging and fails completely. Louis between his cheeks is everything it takes to make him a pleading mess, what with him being

exhausted and hypersensitive isn't a surprise for both of them. But Louis doesn't start licking him, instead putting his mouth on the flesh on the very inside of his cheeks, right next to his hole, and starts kissing him there. Harry squeezes his eyes shut, bites his lips to suppress the whimpering sounds trying to escape his mouth. They escape anyway as Louis starts to suck on the spot, even bringing his teeth in, nibbling there, marking him up. When Louis lets go of this spot, brushing slightly over it with his thumb, Harry thinks that he's about to be rimmed properly now.

“Just look at you, babe”, Louis says and Harry can hear the amazement in his voice, while he keeps brushing the mark, “already getting red because of my mouth. Gonna put a nice circle of marks around your hole, all red and purple. Gonna look so pretty for me, love, just for me...” And with these breathless, near moaning words he brings his face back between Harry's cheeks, spreading them even more open with the tight grip of his hands and keeps sucking little love bites all around Harry's hole. Harry thinks he's close to tears, whimpering little moans, his legs shaking as Louis sucks around his hole. It's so intense, burning even, because of Louis' light stubble and his usage of teeth, biting the sucked in skin.

“Lou”, he moans with a terrible pleading sound to it as Louis sucks on his taint. His dick is rock hard right now between his legs. Harry wants nothing more than to get a hand on it, but he knows that Louis would push his fingers away immediately and is not going to pay attention to his dick any time soon. So he tries to lay down properly, slowly bringing his hip to the mattress, but Louis' hand is on his hip right away.

“Oi love, don't move. Don't want you to get off on the sheets, yeah?”, he hushes reproachfully, pulling Harry's hips back into the air. Harry just whines, draws his head now to see Louis looking at him, his lips red and wet, his eyes blue and bright.

“'s okay, baby”, he says to Harry, before sinking back between his cheeks, mouth immediately back on his red, sucked skin. Harry still looks back at him, sees the feathery hair of bis boy, which is lightly tickling his skin and Louis' tiny hands gripping down on his bum so good and so tight. Harry takes the sucking now as good as he can, his eyes squeezed shut again, his lips parted and panting little breaths. He knows by now that Louis won't stop marking him until he's done with his idea of the wreath, knows exactly how much Louis loves marking him and making him his. They're told to shut it down while they're on tour, so they only give each other love bites at places where nobody can see. And of course Harry had love bites on his bum before, knows how good they feel there, but not a fucking _wreath_ of them around his hole.

“Now you're all mine”, Louis hums satisfied after finishing his marks where he started them, which is stupid, Harry thinks, considering that they're engaged for years now, but he still loves the sound of it more than anything.

“Never belonged to anyone else”, Harry says hoarsely and Louis places a kiss to the bottom of his spine.

“I know, Harry”, he whispers and Harry can see themselves in front of his eyes, five years earlier. How he told Louis that he was never in a relationship before, never had sex with someone before and how he never loved someone before. And that he doesn't want to have any of these with anyone else than Louis. It's still like this. Louis is his one and only and both of them are confident that this is something never going to change. Louis places another kiss to the small of Harry's back, running a hand up his side and strokes his shoulder, gripping it lightly. Harry understands, lets go of his pillow and brings his hand down to lace it with Louis'. The older boy squeezes it gently, before letting go again.

“You're ready for my tongue now, sweetheart?”, he asks softly and Harry can't imagine a voice more beautiful.

“Since the beginning”, Harry says and he wants it to come out as a chuckle, but his breath hitches and it sounds more like a begging moan than anything else, as Louis rubs his thumb over the hypersensitive, dark reddened skin around his hole, his hands spreading his cheeks open again.

“Bet you are, babe”, Louis chuckles and it's just unfair how he's still able to do such things and Harry's not. He wants to pout and complain a little about it, but then there's suddenly Louis tongue on him, licking flat and quick through his crack, with extra pressure right over his hole. His legs are trembling and he can't hold back the pleading noises escaping his throat, but he doesn't want to anyway. It's driving him crazy, the way Louis' tongue circles his hole, his stubble grating over the marks around it. It doesn't take long for Louis to push the tip of his tongue inside Harry, sliding in easy, still so loose from wearing the plug today for several hours and Louis' short fingering before the massage. Harry's moans become louder as Louis licks deeper inside him, fucking him with his tongue and it's so good to finally have something of Louis in him again, but he still wants more. He tries to wiggle his bum a bit, to move back against Louis' face, but his hands are gripping Harry's hip so tight, keeping him in place to not move down onto the mattress. A sound, very needy and near a sob, leaves his mouth and he wants Louis to do more, to give him a finger or to touch his dick, as long as it's just more. Because Louis' tongue is teasing him terribly, not licking in deep enough, moving slow and wet inside him. As Louis pulls back and starts sucking roughly on his hole, Harry reaches, with a wine, back between his own legs, grabbing his awful neglected and twitching cock, giving it a firm stroke.

“Oi, babe, no touching”, Louis tells him and Harry can practically hear him grinning, proud because he made such a mess out of his boy. Instead of slapping his right hand away, Louis gently removes it from Harry's dick, taking it in his and stroking his thumb over Harry's knuckles. Harry lets out soft whimpers and Louis squeezes his hand again.

“I know it's hard, princess, but I want you to come untouched. Can you do that for me, love?”, he asks and places a soft kiss to Harry's left cheek. Harry nods messily, because of course he can, he's done it several times and it's not that he has forgotten it. But it's always hard though, to do so without the tiniest bit of friction. And Louis knows that, too.

“Want me to hold your hand while going on?”

Harry nods even more eagerly now at Louis' offer, gripping tight at Louis' hand to not let him go.

“Okay then”, Louis breathes and leans back down to keep rimming him, but even if Harry could come just with Louis' tongue in and on him, he doesn't _want_ to.

“Could you give me a finger, Lou? Please, just one … I just need – need something bigger inside me so bad, _please_ ”, he slurs, his voice all husky and fucked out. Louis doesn't respond with words and Harry's near crying as he just continues licking him open. But then there's suddenly Louis' left index finger, too, tracing the marked skin around where Louis' tongue disappears into Harry, and his legs are trembling so hard now, trying to hold him up in the air and Harry is eager to please Louis, so he just bites the urge to lean down away.

He gets rewarded with the finger pushing in alongside his tongue, deep and already crooking inside him, brushing his prostate before pulling back the first time. Then he fucks him with his finger, stops rimming him and instead starts sucking another love bite into the firm meat of his bum. Another finger follows slowly after this and Harry is moaning so loud now, unbridled and with his mouth hanging so wide open.

Louis then starts scissoring him, forcing some high-pitched sounds out of his boy. In contrast to what he said before, Louis lets go of Harry's hand and Harry wants to protest, wants to tell Louis that he needs his hand to guide him now, to keep him together, but then there are his fingers reaching for his balls. He's cupping them in his hand, rolling them gently and while doing it he slips his tongue in between his spread fingers, licking so much more deeper and better into him, so that Harry can't hold it any more. He comes with a high pitched sob all over the sheets, face drawn into the pillow, his hands clenched to shaking fists and he can feel tears in his eyes, even though they're not leaking.

“Shhh, baby, 's all good”, Louis hushes him, removing his fingers as Harry collapses underneath him, releasing some more whimpers of his boy. He leans down on him, placing kisses to his sweaty back, all the way up his spine, until he reaches his neck.

“Look how good you were”, Louis murmurs and kisses his earlobe. A tired hum is all Harry can manage, still coming down from his high with light panting breaths, his tummy sticking to the cum on the sheets. He tries to turn his head towards Louis and the older boy places a hand to his jaw to help him do so, welcoming him with his lips, kissing him softly. Harry moans quietly as Louis slips his tongue he just had down his arse into his mouth and he circles it with his own. Louis shifts on him, making little moaning sounds himself now and Harry can feel Louis through his pants on his bum, rock hard and hot, begging to get any attention.

“You're going to fuck me, Lou?”, he asks, his voice shaking and breathless. Louis traces a hand up and down Harry's arm, over all the tattoos matching to his.

“If you'd like that”, he whispers into his ear, kissing his earlobe shortly after it. And of course, Harry thinks with a little smile on his lips, he still asks him whether it's okay, although they both know that Harry would never reject Louis when he's hard like this.

“Yeah”, he breathes, “but gimme a moment, please.”

Louis just chuckles quietly and kisses him again, before leaning back and sitting down next to him on the mattress. He takes off his pants, right after pulling his top over his head, Harry watching him with a lazy smile on his lips, admiring his tanned, curvy body and his painfully hard cock between his legs. Louis kicks the massage oil out of the bed while reaching over to grab the lube and his phone from his bedside table. He checks it briefly and grins over something, the other hand stroking his cock, before laying it down again. Harry is still not back to normal breath, but it's okay now, so he just nods when Louis sends him an asking look. He settles back down between Harry's spread thighs, grin wide and dirty on his lips.

“You don't need to-”, he says, as Louis grabs the bottle of lube, but Louis cuts him off with a slap on his bum.

“Just want to make sure”, is all he says, while coaxing his fingers with lube, before tossing the bottle aside again. Harry inhales sharply as three fingers are slipping into him, before letting out a pleased moan. Louis fucks his fingers deep into Harry, avoiding his prostate purposely. He then presses his pinky right next to them, splitting him open on four fingers and Harry squeezes his eyes shot.

“So good to be full”, he mumbles into the pillow, while clenching down around Louis' fingers. Harry can hear him moaning too, quiet and small, just because of feeling Harry's tightness around his fingers, knowing that it'll be around his cock so soon.

“I'm going to fuck you now, yeah babe?”, Louis murmurs and withdraws his fingers, leaving Harry painfully empty and clenching around nothing.

“Can you get up on your knees again, please? And on your hands, too”, he demands and puts the sticky hand of his on Harry's hip, pulling it up. Harry knows that he won't be able to stay long in this position, his arms already shaking with holding him up and Louis hasn't even started fucking him now. He wriggles his bum a little, trying to get Louis to finally get in him, and then there is the tip of his cock against his hole. Sticky with lube and so, so hot. Harry moans load as Louis starts pushing into him, stretching him so good and so wide, and his whole body is shaking.

“So tight”, Louis groans and pushes in deeper, filling Harry up with his length, while holding his cheeks open with a firm grip. Harry waits for him to start pulling back and fucking him properly, but nothing happens. Louis is just holding still, his breath heavy in the room.

“Move Lou, please”, Harry whines and starts pushing back against him, desperate to get any friction inside him, but Louis' grip just tightens, another deep groan escaping the older boy.

“'m just gonna - “, he says, “… look so good, baby. Look so good for me.” Harry blinks as Louis leans to the side, still buried balls deep in his bum, grabbing for his phone again.

“Need to take a picture of you looking so good”, he groans and Harry can't help but moan as an answer. They both have grown a kink about nudes, sending them to each other when they're apart and if there are some videos of them too, then nobody has to know.

“Could you hold yourself open for me, love?”, Louis asks and his voice is all raspy. Harry nods eagerly, reaching behind to grip his cheeks, holding them open so Louis can take a picture of him being buried deep into Harry's hole, framed with all the little marks.

“Can you show me, please?” He wants to see himself, wants to see what makes Louis groan so deep and loud. And Louis does, holding his phone so Harry can see. Louis' cock so deep in Harry's little hole, around him a circle of wonderful red and purple love bites. Also there are Harry's hands on the pic, how he's gripping his arse, his nails painted in the lovely dark red colour Louis bought him a few days ago. It's a very slutty picture and everything Harry loves.

“God”, he groans, “made me really look beautiful.” Louis hums behind him, tossing the phone away again and replacing Harry's hand with his on his bum.

“You always look beautiful, babe. Absolutely gorgeous, love you so much”, he murmurs while slipping a hand underneath Harry's chest to pull him up against his own chest, holding his boy on his knees. He strokes his thumb over Harry's nipple, making him shiver while biting gently on his earlobe. Then he rocks his hips, pulling out of Harry, before pushing all the way back in again, drawing a long breath out of him. Louis holds him to his chest with one arm, tight and safe, as he strokes his side slowly with the other, tracing down to his v-lines, before giving Harry's cock a lazy stroke. His thrusts are painfully slow inside him, teasing Harry rather than giving him what he really needs.

“Lou”, he sighs and it's breathless and whiny and desperate.

“What is it, love, what do you need?”, Louis whispers softly against his ear, twisting Harry's nipple between his fingers, making Harry hissing breathless. It's so obvious that Louis knows _exactly_ what Harry needs, but he just continues fucking into him in his lazy pace. Harry could groan, could fucking back against his boy to get on a faster pace by himself, but he's pretty alright with giving Louis what he wants.

“Harder”, he breathes, “fuck me harder.” It's begging, his voice so much higher than usual and his eyes squeezed shut, his hands gripping to Louis' arm around his chest, needing something to hold on.

“Hm”, is everything Louis hums and makes no effort to change anything in the way he's fucking into him. Harry mewls and grips harder onto Louis' arm, bucking his hips back against Louis with his legs shaking. A tiny, terrible begging “ _please_ ” escapes his lips and as soon as the sound is in the room, Louis' hands fly to his hip, gripping into the flesh hard and starts fucking him properly. His thrusts are fast now, nailing deep into him, the sound of skin slapping onto skin filling the room alongside with their moans and groans. It's dirty and even if it's all Harry asked for, the feeling inside him so _good_ and _intense_ , but he just can't take it. Without Louis holding him steady, he collapses right back into the mattress, the only thing up in the air his arse, where Louis' grip is still firm, ramming into him. He grips the sheets, makes himself to take Louis' thrusts, skin covered in sweat and tummy laying in come.

"So good, babe”, Louis moans, before he stops fucking into him, tracing one hand all the way up his sweaty spine. As Harry's trying to turn around, confused about Louis stopping, Louis is already pulling out and plopping down next to him on his right side. Harry just blinks at him, his eyes hazy and a little frown set on his forehead.

“Lou?”, he asks, voice soft and rough.

“Shh”, Louis makes, placing a hand on Harry's torso, “just c'mere, love.” He pulls lightly, so Harry lays on his side, back to Louis and as he can feel Louis shuffling closer, a fond smile spreads on his lips. He slips one arm underneath Harry's head, placing it on his chest again and holds him tight, while kissing his neck softly. They didn't spoon during sex for some time now and with Louis holding him so safe to his heart, he isn't sure at all why they've done it without for such a long period.

Harry can feel Louis' other hand on the back of his thigh, touch light and gentle, pulling his right leg up. He does so, holds his leg up, so Louis can place the tip of his cock at Harry's hole again, slowly pushing in. Louis mumbles sweet nonsense in his ear while doing so, stroking his hip bone and holding him. He closes his eyes, lets himself lean against his boy, lets himself being hold and safe, moaning softly because of Louis' slow thrusts.

“You can touch yourself, sweetheart, if you want to”, Louis whispers and kisses the delicate skin beneath his ear. Harry nods and reaches for his cock, grabbing it and stroking it lightly, while Louis holds his balls with his free hand. He rolls them in his palm, keeping his thrusts up in the same pace and angle, brushing Harry's spot with every single one.

“Let it go, babe.” Louis' words are so soft in their room, his heartbeat against Harry's back louder in his ears than them, but Harry follows the demand. He strokes himself harder and he can feel the pleasure burning in his lower tummy and with feeling so safe and loved and taken care of it's easy to just let go. He comes again with Louis gripping his balls a little harder, while pinching his nipple and moaning praises into his ear, fucking him through it.

He breathes hard in his boys arms, eyes closed and feeling so fucked out and tired all over again. His body is still buzzing and he shakes a little, bringing his hands up to grip hard at Louis' arm around his chest, needs this to stay together.

He comes not much after, buried deep into him, with a long moan through his open lips right against Harry's neck. They lay like this a little longer, Louis' face in Harry's sweaty curls, breathing in his scent and Harry just knows that he's smiling this fond and satisfied smile of his. Harry wouldn't have a problem with falling asleep like this, but Louis is pulling out before Harry can say anything.

“Babe”, he says and Harry lays down on his back, turning his head to watch Louis grab some tissues from the bedside table.

“Mh”, is everything he can say back and it's more of a grumble than everything else. He blinks up at Louis through his half closed eyes, seeing him grinning while leaning down to wipe of the come on his belly. His tiny hand reaches for Harry's much bigger one, cleaning it up too, before placing a little kiss on his knuckles. He tosses the tissue away then and Harry tries to make a note in his head to toss it away properly in the morning. As Louis sits down against the headboard again, Harry wastes no time and snuggles up into Louis' chest, placing his head over the tattooed number above his heart, his eyes closed and his lips set into a small smile.

“Babe”, Louis says again, poking him into the side while stroking his hair with his other hand and Harry just wriggles his nose while grumbling a little more.

“You still need to tweet the link, yeah?” Harry wants to roll his eyes, but isn't sure whether he's not too tired for it. So he doesn't answer at all. The poking in his rips is getting more intense.

“Mpfh”, he makes and bites in Louis' nipple, receiving the lovely giggle of his and another poke into his side.

“Just do it for me, though”, he yawns and knows immediately that it's a bad idea. Louis' poking stills just as the petting of Harry's curls.

“Yeah?”

“Mh”, Harry makes again, because between Louis doing bullshit with his phone and tweeting the link by himself he knows exactly what's worse. Louis makes a delighted sound and turns his entire body to Harry's bedside table, so Harry's head plops down of his chest into the pillow. He grunts and turns away from Louis, laying on his side again, ready to let him do whatever he wants to and finally get some sleep. He can still hear Louis' softly muttered _“great”_ and can't really help the smile creeping up on his face. And he doesn't want to anyway. He listens to his little happy hums, getting sleepier and sleepier with every minute passing by and by the time Louis reaches over him to place the phone on the stand again, he's nearly asleep.

“What'd you tweet?”, he asks anyway, voice slurred.

“Just the link.” A little pause. “Only the link.” Harry groans. Now everybody will call out for him again for being uninterested in the band's business, but the grin in Louis' voice makes so up for it. “And I send you the picture I just did and set it as your phone background.” He groans again, but it turns into a low chuckle quickly.

“I love you”, he says with a tired grin, feeling Louis laying down behind him, shuffling closer so he's lined up against him all over again.

“Mh”, Louis makes and places a kiss to Harry's shoulder, throwing his arm over him, so the tattooed dagger on his skin covers the tattooed rose on Harry's.

“Sleep now, princess, love you, too”, he whispers and hugs him tight. Harry pinches his arm for good measure, because _that's_ what he wanted to do hours ago and Louis fucking knows this. However, with his ass sore and wonderfully marked, his beautiful boy's arm around his chest, spooning him warm and safe, he thinks with a smile that they're much worse things to really complain about.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!:)
> 
> title's from the song 'Save My Heart' by Jason Reeves. 
> 
> come say hello on [tumblr](http://zitronenfaltermaedchen.tumblr.com/) x


End file.
